Forgiveness is the Attribute of the Strong
by MissMeganElizabeth
Summary: Rosalie left her family ranch in Texas four years ago after what should have been her wedding day, but now fate has brought her back.It's only by chance that she meets Emmett, and despite both their efforts, the fall in love.Lemons to come in later chaps.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey Everyone, my name's Megan, and all of the characters here belong to SM, but the plot came from the recesses of my mind. I'd love to hear your feedback on what you think. Enjoy!**

It had been a long time since Rosalie had been home to her family's ranch in Texas, not since that horrific day four years ago, and she wouldn't be going back now if it weren't for her brother. She'd gotten in call from Jasper two days ago, the message he'd left on her machine had been short and to the point. "Rosalie," he'd said in his slow southern drawl "Dad's dying. Doc says it'll be quick. Come home now, Rose." She'd listened to the message twice before making a decision. Her stubborn nature screamed at her to stay away. What good was a father who hadn't stood by her when she'd needed him the most? Would she really be losing anything with his death? The thought of returning to that bumblefuck of a hometown of hers after everything that had happened churned her stomach. In the end, it was the subtle, almost invisible catch in her brother's voice as he spoke her name just before he hung up that decided her. Her brother was to her way of thinking the only thing that mattered in Texas anymore.

Rosalie jolted awake from the gentle hand that fluttered lightly onto her arm. Her violet-blue eyes shot open as she took in her surroundings instantly. When she realized it was Alice's hand on her arm she relaxed her head back into the headrest of the first class seat looking with exhausted eyes to Alice her pixy of an assistant, and her best friend. As always Alice looked perfect, her short black hair was tousled perfectly, and while her outfit wasn't fit for the ranch, it would certainly turn the heads of anyone she passed. Alice's stood at five foot one, but with her bright red stilettos and her hair she could pass for five five. She was slim enough that she could pull off the skin tight black jeans and the flowy red blouse that fit her perfectly.

"Sorry to wake you Rose, but we're just about to start our decent."

Rosalie nodded and rolled her neck peering out the window as she did. The sprawling green of Texas soil rolled out beneath her and she had to tear her eyes away to smile at Alice. But from the way Alice slipped her hand into hers and squeezed gently she knew her brave face might fool everyone else, but not Alice. Alice's clear blue eyes met Rose's and the look they exchanged alone said everything Rosalie needed to hear. She squeezed Alice's hand back and then slowly pulled to fold it back onto her lap.

Alice smiled soothingly before speaking, "so everything is worked out to run smoothly as soon as we land. There is a private rental car paid for and waiting for us at a back exit which we can take to the Ranch. I went ahead and booked a reservation for you under your own name at a spa in Huston to explain our presence in Texas, so we should be okay for a few days as far as the press goes. I wasn't sure if you'd want to stay at the Ranch or not, so I booked some rooms at the Inn nearby under my cousin's name just in case."

As she spoke Rosalie nodded while she placed her sunglasses on her nose and pulled the wide brimmed hat from her bag and set it gently on her head. "Is Edward still sleeping?" She asked referring to the one body guard she'd agreed to take with her back to Hallettsville. Alice nodded before leaning down to kiss Rosalie's cheek quickly before moving back to fasten her own seatbelt for the landing. After the landing, it was about a little over an hours worth of driving before they'd reach the Ranch, and they did most of that in silence. Edward drove the inconspicuous rental car slowly and with deliberation. He and Alice were two of her most loyal employees, and the only friend that she could boast in her lifestyle. She's met both Edward and Alice during her first days in New York City. Alone, beaten, and terrified, she'd arrived in the city with nothing but her bruises and the clothes on her back and that's how they'd found her. Sitting in a disgusting Diner drinking dollar coffee they'd looked like angels floating into the diner with laughter on their lips. Edward had taken her breath away with his copper tousled hair, and stunning green eyes, his body lean but obviously muscled. She'd noticed Alice second, her clothes obviously chosen with immense care, and together with her arm hooked nonchalantly through his, they were almost inhuman.

They'd begun with a simply conversation across the aisle, she'd pretended that the bruises weren't there, and so did they. When they'd come back again the next morning and she was there in the same clothes, they invited her to join them for breakfast, their treat. From there the rest was, as they say, history. Alice and Edward were childhood friends who had each set out for the city with their own goals in mind, knowing only each other. She wanted to be a fashion designer, and he had hoped to make it through his music. They didn't have much, but they welcomed Rosalie to it all.

For the first few weeks, Rosalie focused on healing, both mentally, as well as physically. And Alice and Edward were the best of friends she could have ever hoped to find. They had invited her into their home, fed her, and comforted her, and she had given them the only thing that she had to give at that time in her life… her trust.

It had taken only six months for Rosalie's career to take off. Rosalie might not have been lucky in love, but the beauty that had so captivated her former fiancé went over quite well in the modeling industry. They had loved her bone structure, her hair, her captivating eyes, and while most of the gain she got from the industry was unimportant to her, she loved that she could finally begin to repay the two people who had picked her up when she'd fallen. She had offered them the jobs only until their own careers kicked off, but while Alice's clothing line was thriving, and Edward's music was finally getting heard and preformed by artists around the United States, they chose to stay with her as well. So they worked together, as friends, and partners in almost everything they did, and while they loved their jobs, they all knew that it was their friendship that was what was most important.

"Rose I think we're here." Edward's soft voice roused her from her daydreams and she opened her eyes to look at her childhood home. The Hale Ranch house was a sprawling estate, the main house a huge spotless white house complete with large pillars and a full porch with gardens surrounding it which essentially oozed wealth. Rosalie sighed and then slowly stepped out of the car closing the door silently behind her. Alice and Edward followed suit, walking just a few steps behind her as she made her way toward the house. Out of the corner of her eye Rosalie could just see the rambling pastures where the horses and cattle roamed freely, and the large white barn where Rosalie had truly been happy in her childhood, the same barn where that awful event had happened.

Rosalie sighed and turned her eyes away from not only the barn, but also the memory. She walked up the familiar steps and as her feet lighted on the porch the door opened to reveal a true sight for sore eyes. Jasper stood in the doorway, even with his should slightly hunched he took up most of the doorway with his six foot four frame, well muscled from his hours spent performing hard labor on the Ranch. His blonde hair was a little too long, and his eyes, almost an exact replica of his sister's were bloodshot and he looked so tired it almost broke Rose's heart.

She walked into Jasper's open arms and for a moment allowed him to simply hold her. "How's he doing?" She murmured into his shoulder.

"It won't be long now," Jasper whispered back. "I think you should go in to see him."

Rosalie nodded silently and stepped into the house. When Alice and Edward followed her in, she turned on her heel to face Jasper. "Jasper, these are my closest friends, Mary Alice Brandon, and Edward Mason. This is my brother Jasper."

Alice stepped forward, her little mouth curled into a pretty smile, "Pleasure to meet you Jasper, please, call me Alice."

Jasper nodded and took her extended hand with a slight quirk of his lips. "I'm so happy to meet you Alice, I wish the circumstances were different, but you're more than welcome in our home after everything you've done for my sister." He took her hand and pressed the back of it gently to his lips before releasing it slowly. He turned to Edward and took his hand next, "And you Edward, it's great to meet you, I wanna' thank you for everything, I hope ya'll both know that I've been so excited to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Jasper, it's great to be here."

Rosalie couldn't hear them though, couldn't really even think clearly, because at that moment she'd caught sight of something that tore her thoughts from her father, and from her friends. Rosalie had met many models in her day, but she had never seen a man who was more attractive than the one that stood in front of her now. Dripping wet with a towel wrapped low around his waist stood a man who she'd never seen before, which was no small feat in Hallettsville. He was huge, not only in that he towered over Jasper, but he also was a wall of muscle with arms almost as big as Rose's waist. His dark brown hair curled messily about his face, and warm brown eyes met hers with a look so lustful that it made her stomach roll. For a moment Rose stood speechless. The man's full perfect lips twisted into a playful, cocky grin just before he spoke.

"Well hello there beautiful. I wasn't expecting you so soon, but I hope you like what you see." His tone was mocking, his eyes laughing at her and she was furious. She knew he was trying to embarrass her for staring, but he was in her home, and instead of the smile she'd been planning for him her lips curled into a defensive sneer.

"Please, I prefer that my men not resemble brutish cavemen, I've a little more class than that." She hated men like that, who thought that there very presence was a gift to those around them, and she just knew he needed to be put in his place.

Before she could blink the grin vanished and was replaced with a straight face. "Well then the rumors are true, I suppose I should curtsey, I've heard so much about the Ice Princess of Hale Ranch." With a mocking fluff of his towel that revealed a firm muscled bit of thigh he brushed past her into the guestroom, closing the door with a firm but quiet click.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello again! I was so excited to see all of the people interested in the story and decided to get some more out as soon as I could. It will take me a little while to get into a rhythm, but I'm going to try to post at least once, hopefully twice per week. As you all know, these characters all belong to Stephanie Meyer, I just play with them. Reviews are appreciated, I love hearing what you guys think about the story! And now... enjoy!**

Rosalie's mouth drew in to a tight line as her blazing eyes met her brother's. Her voice was frosty as she spoke. "Who was that?" She kept her statement short and her words clipped. Rosalie had no idea who had the gall to speak to her that way in her own house, on her father's death bed no less, but whoever he was she wanted him fired. When her brother spoke it was with the practiced ease of someone used to dealing with Rosalie's temper, one who wasn't afraid of it any longer.

"His name's Emmett, we hired him on a few weeks ago after James up and quit on us with no notice. We're lucky to have found him, he was in town for a rodeo, doing pretty well for himself too, when he started talking to me after one of the events I mentioned what a spot we were in, and he offered to work with us. We haven't looked back since. He's a dream with the horses Rose, even better than James and he doesn't have the problems James did. He listens well, and the horses dance for him."

"We'll have to disagree about the problems. We'll we can talk about him more after I see Dad."

"Rose, there will be no talking about him… Emmett's staying. That's not up for discussion. I know he made you angry, but he really is a great man, and I'm not willing to lose him over your stubborn pride. Let it go and focus on dad right now."

Rosalie's jaw would have dropped if she hadn't caught herself and regained her composure. "Jasper I really feel…"

"Rosalie I said no." Jasper's voice was firm, almost scolding, and the shock of it shook Rosalie into silence. Her twin never spoke to her that way. He was her protector, her confidante, but the strain of their father's illness coupled with the loss of James and running all aspects of the ranch was too much for him to handle in that moment. So Rosalie let it go, for now, and slipped her arms around her brother and they held each other in silence.

After a moment they parted. As siblings, they had always been close, but physical demonstrations of that in their family were few and far between. Rosalie cherished the physical closeness, allowing her guard down for a moment before slamming it back up as they parted.

"Where's Dad?"

"He's in the bedroom, why don't you head upstairs and I'll show your friends to their rooms, and get them settled." Rosalie choked back her nervousness, hid it behind her detached mask, and nodded. Alice and Jasper both squeezed her arm before following Jasper to their rooms and Rosalie, breathing slowly, began her walk up the stairs.

Each step was familiar under her body; it was strange how despite how long she had been gone this house was still so much a part of her that she ached with the familiarity of it all. As she trailed her fingers across the oak railing she looked up at the photographs of the Hale's that had come before her, a proud and hardworking family from the very beginning the Hale's were well respected, and had a reputation to uphold. She paused at the last picture, Rosalie, Jasper, and their father, standing tall and proud her father had his arms wrapped around his two children, the devotion clear in his eyes.

But now the rift between Rosalie and her father had become so large after everything that had happened; that Rosalie truly believed that even her father's dying wasn't something that could mend their relationship. Growing up, Rosalie had been her father's pride and joy, he had been a doting father, and Rosalie had wanted for nothing. Her father, William Hale, was a lover of beautiful things, and when his daughter was born he showered her with everything she had ever wanted. Rosalie's childhood had been privileged, as the children of one of the largest cattle providers and finest horses Texas had to offer their family lived in the spotlight, and Rosalie had thrived in it.

She and Jasper had begun riding when they were children, and they were quickly recognized as two of the most talented individuals on horses the town had seen in years. Rosalie's mother died during childbirth, but the love and affection that not only her father, but also the people of Hallettsville had showered on her had been enough that she had handled growing up without a mother quite well. She had been the bell of every gathering, and always the talk of the town, and that was exactly how Rosalie liked it.

When the mayor's son had started paying attention to Rosalie, her father had been thrilled. The Kings were the only family with more money that the Hale's in town, and Royce's good looks were the perfect match for Rose's. When Royce had proposed the families were ecstatic. It was going to be the wedding of the year, even the century if Rosalie's father had his way the wedding of the century. Everything had been planned, inventions had been sent out, the flowers purchased, and the wedding was only a few weeks away, and then…

Rosalie jerked her hand away from the painting as if she had been burnt. She was shaking, so she swallowed firmly a few times and blinked quickly before turning on her heel to make her way down the hallway toward her father's room. She paused at the door and rested her fingertips against it for a moment before knocking softly. Her father's voice, was a lot softer than usual, frail was a good word for it, when he invited her in, and that made Rosalie's cool mask slip for a moment, but she composed herself once more before entering.

The room was as familiar as the house, but the man she saw in it was not. Her father was lying in bed, something Rosalie had never seen in her twenty four years of life, and he looked awful. He'd lost a significant amount of weight since Rosalie had seen him last four years ago. His face held a yellow pallor and his breathing was labored, he nodded his head at Rosalie's entrance and dissolved into a fit of coughing. The wall that Rosalie had built around her heart cracked a bit as she walked slowly toward her father's bed. She knelt gently at the edge of the bed, her hands folded in her lap, her stubborn pride willing her to hold her tongue, waiting for him to speak first.

"Hello Rose." His voice was raspy, as if speaking pained him, and he struggled to sit up in bed. Rosalie didn't help. "I'm glad you came, I wasn't- I wasn't sure you would."

She nodded, for the first time in a long time, finding herself without words. Thankfully, her father continued ignoring her silence. "It's good to see you. We've got a lot of things to talk about I think." Rosalie swallowed dryly and forced herself to meet her father's eyes.

"I don't know if I'm ready to talk to you to be honest. Everything still… everything is still too fresh."

"Rosalie, it's been four years. You need to move on – "

"Dad, I can't. I can't move on because there's nothing to move on from. I needed you to be there for me. I've never needed support more in my life than that night, and you told me to FORGET about it." Her voice dripped with distain. "You told me to do the right thing, and MARRY him. And that…" She shook her head. "I'll let you get some rest." She rose, "You look tired."

For once in her life Rosalie was thankful for her father's silence as she rose and left the room. She closed the door firmly behind her and pressed her back against the wall next to it, forcing her trembling hand over her mouth. In that moment of weakness she closed her eyes tight to fight off the tears she couldn't let fall. At that very same moment, Emmett was making his way up the stairs to grab some spare sheets from the upstairs closet for Alice's bed. When Rosalie opened her eyes, watery with unshed tears he was there, thankfully clothed, but staring at her all the same. In that moment she was the naked one and she reacted in the only way she knew how, with the rage that spilled over inside of her.

"Get out! Get away from me you arrogant son of a bitch! I don't want you in my house, I don't want you on my Ranch, and I most certainly want you to get the fuck out of my way. The last part was a snarl low in her throat. The threat heavy in it and her eyes were dried with the heat of her gaze.

"Ever a lady aren't you Miss Rosalie?" His spoke slowly, his words filled with scorn which only made Rosalie angrier.

"What would you know about ladies, Emmett? I'm sure no proper lady would touch you with a ten foot pole. You might act all high and mighty but I think we both know you don't belong here." Her tone was biting, and she met his eyes dead on, Rosalie Hale never backed down from a fight, even one she started.

"I'd prefer you not speak of things you don't know anything about Miss Rosalie, I've known a good deal of women in my day, and better ones than you at that, so I'd like to suggest you keep your mouth shut." Rosalie made a strangled noise in her throat rage burning inside her.

"How dare you –"

"I'm not finished. And I might not deserve much, but I sure as hell deserve this job. I'm a great horseman, a good man and a hard worker. I'm helping your family out during a very difficult time, and doing a damn fine job at it, something you seem to know nothing about. I've been here every day for your family, helping out wherever I can, and where have you been? Off in your fancy city living your ritzy life, making millions of dollars, and despite everything you're doing, how're you helping your family?"

"You know NOTHING about my life, and the fact that you would –"

"You're right, I don't know anything about your life, and frankly, I don't care."

Then, Rosalie Hale, the woman who always had something to say, who always knew exactly how to get under someone's skin, stood speechless as Emmet turned, and once more walked away from her without a care.

Rosalie stood still for a moment, which was about how long it took for her brain to process everything that had just happened. When she came back to reality she stepped quickly into the hall bathroom to splash water on her hot face. She didn't feel regret over her actions, that was too strong a word, but she was frustrated that she had let him see her at such an emotional moment. Pulling her purse off her shoulder she silently fixed her make-up, refusing to admit that his words had actually hurt her. After a few moments of composing herself she took a deep breath and prepared to face the wrath of her brother.

When she neared the kitchen she could her murmured voices coming from behind the door, she didn't try to listen to what they were saying; instead she walked in as if she hadn't a care in the world. As soon as she entered the talking stopped and the three people she cared most about in the world looked up at her, the concern evident in their eyes. Alice had her hands wrapped around a worn red mug, and Edward sipped sweet tea. The three of them looked so comfortable together that Rosalie only had to force the smile a little bit.

"Hey, I was thinking I'd go for a quick ride before dinner, anyone interested?" She did her best to make it clear that she didn't want to talk about what had happened, and she didn't care about it at all.

"Rosalie, I think we need to talk." Jasper's voice was strained and he looked, sad. Alice looked at Jasper and shook her head slightly, almost as if to say not now, but Jasper ignored her.

"After my ride we can talk."

"Rosalie, Emmett told me what happened. Why would you snap at him like that? Why could he possibly have done to upset you that much?"

"I just have a bad feeling about him that's all." She looked around trying hard not to show how unsettled by everything she was.

"You don't know anything about him Rosalie, he's a good man. Why do you dislike him so much?"

She shook her head and her beautiful blonde hair moved smoothly across her back. "I can't explain it Jasper, now if you don't mind?"

"I'll come riding with you Rose, I just have to change, are you going to wear that?" Rosalie looked down at her black jeans and her tight blue top and shook her head.

"I'll go change too, and then we can hit the trails, I've wanted you to see them for a while now, it's so beautiful here Alice, you can't even imagine. Edward, do you want to come along?"

He rose from his chair. "Sure Rose, but I don't think I have the right shoes."

"Edward, why don't we see if a pair of my old riding boots fit you? I have some riding chaps too; I think we're about the same size." Jasper nodded at Rose and Alice before leaving through the kitchen door with Edward in tow.

Alice linked her hand through Rose's and tugged her through the door toward the guest room where both of their suitcases had been placed. As she closed the door behind her she locked her eyes with Rosalie. Her blue eyes held an intensity that always managed to get Rose's attention no matter what she was doing. "This room is now our honorary honesty room." Rosalie sighed. The honesty room was something that Alice had invented to get Rosalie to let her guard down, to really open up to Alice, and it basically meant that wherever Alice's bedroom was, that was somewhere they had to be completely honest, no matter what. To really let their guard down and say exactly what they were feeling, no matter how it might sound. In the beginning it was the only way to get Rosalie to talk to Alice.

"I lost my temper. At first I was shocked to find a strange naked man in my house, and then I was scared at how Goddamn attracted to him I was. I mean my God, Alice, he's gorgeous. I've never met anyone I've reacted to that strongly to before. It made me anxious, and then he was so arrogant that I just snapped. And then when he ran into me outside my Dad's room I… was… really upset. Then he saw me so upset and I just lost it, I didn't want anyone to see me that vulnerable. I lashed out… God I don't want to talk about this Ali."

"Okay," Alice said with a smile. "Thank you for telling me. Honesty room back?" Rose nodded. "I think you should try to mend this relationship with Emmett, give him a chance to show you who he really is, not who a livid Rosalie makes him." Without another word she planted a quick kiss on Rosalie's cheek before beginning to rummage through hers and Rose's suitcases. They both changed into well-fitted blue jeans and while Rosalie wore a tight fitted white t-shirt, Alice chose a loose long sleeved plaid button down which she tied about her waist in a flirty manor. Alice pulled on a sparkling new pair of brown boots purchased specifically for this visit, and a matching brown cowboy hat.

"Well? How do I look?" Alice struck a pose and Rosalie chuckled.

"Well aside from that being a little bit stereotypical and a little offensive, you look good."

Alice shoved her gently and they walked together in a companionable silence toward the barn. When they got there Edward was looking anxiously at the horse that Jasper was helping him saddle. Rosalie recognized it as one of Jasper's first horses, a patient gelding named Sonny Boy. He'd gotten him when he was only ten, and he was Jasper's baby. It was a good pick for Edward; Sonny was one of the kindest horses at the barn, and as sweet natured as they came. As Jasper adjusted the girth of the saddle, Sonny nosed Edward with a gentle noise low in his throat that made Edward smile and rub the velvety snout in front of him.

"It's about time ladies, although the two of you certainly make a man feel underdressed…" Jasper's eyes seemed locked with Alice and Rosalie couldn't help the smirk that graced her face, it seemed her brother was falling quickly under Alice's spell. "Rosalie, I've got Sundance tacked for Alice and waiting in the harness, I figured you might want some time alone with Rainey so I could take Edward and Alice for a few walks around the corral to get them warmed up."

Rosalie nodded at his words. Sundance was a good choice for Alice, she was an older palomino mare, her coat darkened with age, who had a little bit of feistiness in her that Alice would surely appreciate and be able to handle. Rainy Day was Rosalie's horse; or rather Rosalie belonged to Rainy Day. Rainy Day was Rosalie's birthday present the day she turned thirteen, and the two of them had been inseparable. Rosalie's father had found the Grey at a nearby ranch, and Rainy Day was the product of a well respected thoroughbred and her father's own quarter horse. Rosalie had gotten her when she was only three years old and, with her father's help, was actually able train the filly. It had been a dangerous undertaking, one that many people warned her father could result in her death, but William Hale hadn't cared. He'd told them that the bond his daughter would have with her horse would make her a champion. Sometimes her father was like that, so determined that Rosalie have the best of everything and get as far as she could in life that sometimes her safety, and feelings, were disregarded.

Rosalie walked silently down the barn, horses peeking their head out and calling a greeting to her as she passed, rubbing the noses that emerged. Rainy Day's stall was at the end, and Rosalie knew that her mare would be livid. She walked up, and at the sound of her footsteps Rainy Day swung her head over the door, when she realized it was Rosalie, she let out a highly disgruntled whinny, bared her teeth, and swung her head back into the stall. Rosalie took a step closer and crooned gently to the horse, her voice calm and soothing.

"Oh Rainy, don't be sour, you have to know I missed you." The horse ignored her as Rosalie slid open the two locks necessary to keep the willful horse contained. Rosalie slipped into the stall slowly, knowing that Rainy would turn on her if she gave her the chance.

"Oh Rainy, you're just as beautiful as ever," Rosalie murmured moving to slide her hand over the sleek powerful neck. When her hand was inches away from her Rainy moved and snapped her teeth down on Rosalie's forearm. With a murmured curse Rosalie drew her arm back to inspect it carefully. Rosalie knew she hadn't used her full strength, but it still stung and was a violent red. "Oh Rainy, you won't get rid of me that easily. I know you're mad," she soothed slowly moving closer. "But I missed you so much." Her voice caught in her throat and the temperamental mare waited a beat before lowering her head, an invitation for Rosalie to pet her. Rosalie moved in and in a second was wrapping her arms around her mare.

"Oh Rainy," she moan pressing her face tightly into her warm neck. The familiar smell of horse combined with the warm breath on her neck was too much. Rosalie closed her eyes and felt her shoulders convulse in her silent sobs. When she had quieted herself she pulled away from the mare wiping her eyes quickly turning toward the stall door, checking almost by second nature to make sure she was alone, when she was satisfied that no one had seen her second breakdown of the day, she left the stall to grab Rainy's tack.

It only took her a few moments to find the familiar saddle and bridle, and a few more moments to actually get the mare saddled and ready for a ride. She led Rainy slowly out of the stall and they made their way toward the ring where Jasper was off his horse, adjusting Alice's footing in the saddle, his hand a little higher on her calf than was actually necessary. Rosalie smirked before unlocking the padlock and making her way inside with Rainy. She mounted fluidly and when she molded herself into the saddle her muscles cried out in pleasure at the familiarity of it. God she'd missed this.

**A/N I know another fight! But I promise this is a Rosalie Emmett love story, don't give up hope! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello again everyone! I hope you enjoyed your weekend, it was a great chance for me to get some writing done. As we all know these characters all belong to the lovely SM. Much love to all of my reviewers, it always lifts my spirit and makes me write that much faster once I get that notification! Hope you all enjoy!**

She had to fight Rainy to keep her in a walk. They both needed a good run, a hard release of the tension that had surrounded Rosalie since she'd first heard Jasper's voice, but Rosalie cared more about Rainy's health than she did about herself. After a round around the corral to convince Rainy they needed to walk first Rosalie came up beside Edward and Alice while Jasper was talking to them about the ride.

"So once you guys start to feel comfortable, I figured we'd take a nice trail ride around the property, show y'all the land."

Rosalie laughed, "Well that'll take all day! There's too much land to cover."

Jasper shook his head, "I figured that we'd just take them down the East range and curve around the third pasture then come back, so they can get an idea."

Rosalie nodded while Rainy pranced prettily in place. Rosalie laid a hand on her arched neck, her pale fingers a stark contrast to the mare's dark grey dappled coat. The simple touch of Rosalie's calming fingers were enough to quiet the mare and she relaxed obviously. The connection that the two had formed in the process of her breaking was, as her father had predicted, astounding.

After about ten laps of the small corral filled with the laughter of Rosalie and her friends as they learned the feel of the horses they decided they wanted to try the trail. Rosalie, after a few warm up walking laps had moved onto intermittent trots and canters when it was safe. At this point Rainy was begging to play and Rosalie wanted to indulge her. She flashed her renowned heartbreaking smile over her shoulder at Jasper before speaking.

"How about we show them how we play, Jasper?"

Jasper's mouth quirked into a teasing grin, "I don't know Rosalie, I think you might be outta practice. It wouldn't seem fair…"

Rosalie shot him a firm look. "Name the challenge." She wasn't concerned. Yes, it had been four years since she had ridded seriously, she had been a champion before she'd left, and riding before she'd walked. She knew she wouldn't be up to her old speed, but her technique was flawless. Always had been. And what she didn't have in speed, Rosalie made up in determination not to lose.

Jasper's teasing grin was now a brotherly smirk. "Well I suppose I'll go easy on you since it has been four years… How would you feel about a barrel race?"

Rosalie's smile brightened, "oh brother dear, that's a mistake on your part, but I'll chalk that up to time blurring your memory of my skill." Jasper dismounted and walked quickly to the storage unit nearby where the barrels and other equipment were stored. Rosalie smoothly dismounted and walked over to help him set up. It only took them a few moments to get the barrels in place and help Alice and Edward dismount and lead their horses to a safe vantage point. It had been decided that Alice would be the official timekeeper, and she held the dusty stopwatch in her left hand firmly.

"Rosalie are you sure you're up for this?" Alice murmured when Rosalie handed her the stopwatch, quietly enough that only Rose would hear. "It's been almost four years since you've ridden…"

"Don't worry Alice, time has passed, but riding is something I'll never forget how to do."

Alice nodded but her face still held a mixture of excitement and nerves as Rosalie mounted Rainy.

"I'll go first Rose," Jasper volunteered, "just in case you change your mind and decide to back out."

"Oh Jasper, we both know you're just scared to see what you're up against, but that's fine, age before beauty afterall."

Though their words and tones were mocking, both of their faces were alight with excitement. It was like they were sixteen all over again, and they were enjoying their time together despite the circumstances. Jasper flashed a quick smile in Rosalie's direction, and with a wink and a tip of his dark wide brimmed hat to Alice he mounted.

"Be sure to keep that finger ready on the stop button Darlin' because this is gonna' be quick." He walked Wrangler, his dark bay quarter horse, over to the gate and leaned down to whisper into his ear for a moment before sitting up in his saddle. Rosalie knew that he and Wrangler were phenomenal together, moving as a team, and entirely comfortable with each other's movements, but she wasn't worried. Jasper and Wrangler had gone through the same breaking process as she and Rainy, and they were a forced to be reckoned with, but she and Rainy were magic.

The minute Edward pressed down on the blow horn Rosalie had handed him Jasper was kicking Wrangler off. They moved like lightening, getting up to speed almost instantly. He moved with Wrangler as they circled the first barrel, kicking up dust as they went and her breath caught. She missed this so much that it physicall hurt her. She missed this ranch, her brother, her horses. He was around the second barrel now and nearing the final still at a breakneck pace. They rounded the turn and with Jasper's heels alone pushing him on Wrangler blazed through the gate as Alice's thumb pressed down on the stopwatch.

Jasper moved his hands along Wrangler's neck his soft words and caresses enough to calm him after the intense race. Only after Wrangler was soothed and walking slowly around the outer ring of the corral did Jasper look to Alice.

"Well? How'd I do?"

Alice scrunched up her nose at the clock before meeting Jasper's eyes. "13.2"

Jasper's face split into a grin. "Well I'll be, let's see if little Rose can beat that."

Rosalie nibbled the insides of her cheeks nervously. That was a great time. At her prime, Rosalie could have beaten it without a second thought, but now… She looked around and noticed that a crowd was gathering not, drawn by the encouraging cheers of Alice and Edward as Jasper rode. Rosalie knew the face she would lose if she backed down now, so she smirked at Jasper instead.

"Oh Jasper, have you forgotten how I ride? You'll have to do better than that to beat me…"

Rainy pranced over to the gate, her pulse beating excitedly under the skin of her neck. She was excited, and both she and Rose were strung as tightly as a violin as they prepared to start. Rosalie caught sight of Emmett out of the corner of her eye leaning on a fence post watching, as she leaned down to Rainy's ear. She'd show him.

"Com'on Rainy, let's remind them what we're made of." With a gentle pat on Rainy's shoulder she sat up. When the blow horn sounded, all Rose needed to do was squeeze and Rainy was off.

Barrel racing requires a lot of trust between horse and rider, and the moment Rainy Day's hoves touched the dust inside the arena, they didn't just trust one another, they were one. Rosalie moved around the first barrel without fault, her seat firm and her legs urging Rainy faster. They rounded the second with a slight tug of the reins and Rosalie's body followed Rainy's as they rode the curve, never once out of control. Her heart beating in her ears she pressed harder, pushing Rainy toward the final barrel and they flew across the ground. Rosalie hadn't felt this good in years.

The last barrel was ridden like a dream and before Rose knew it, they were crossing the gate and slowing to a stop. Rosalie was flying high. She could feel the adrenaline rushing through her and the satisfied snort of Rainy at her rubbings was so familiar Rosalie ached. How could she have left… How could she have waited so long to ride again? She kissed Rainy's warm neck briefly before pulling her into a walk around the inside of the corral so as to avoid the crowd. She simply had to look up at Alice to know the time.

"13 even." Alice said with a bright smile. It only took a few moments for the gathered crowd to support Rosalie with their polite clapping. Rosalie fought the urge to hang her head. Yes, she'd beaten her brother, but a 13 second run for her was poor. Usually she and Rainy could run at least a 12.5 easy. Usually it ran even closer to 12 seconds. She was disappointed, in herself mostly. She'd been a star before she'd left, and before she'd left the crowd would have gone wild after her run. But now she'd left, after a huge scandal which no one seemed to be on her side about, the people she'd grown up with had grown distant.

She smiled gently at Jasper, trying to save face. "That was a great run Jasper."

He brushed his shoulder against her leg and held out a hand. "All right Miss Champion, you aren't too good to help me clean up the mess we made are you?"

Rosalie laughed quietly, taking his hand and dismounting fluidly. "Well I do need to be kept humble."

They made quick work of the barrels, and Rosalie couldn't help but notice that Emmett was hanging around the corral watching her as she cleaned up. Once the barrels were put away he walked up to her and Rainy silently. Rainy nosed his chest pocket and with a smile he offered her a sugar cube, never taking his eyes off of Rosalie.

"I've never seen you ride before, you're good." Rosalie searched his eyes for a moment, and after sensing his sincerity bit back the retort that bubbled to her lips. Instead she just pulled her eyes away from those deep dark eyes. The feelings that they stirred inside of her were anything but welcome. She swallowed and attempted to compose herself as she nodded.

"Thank you." Probably best to keep her response short so her voice didn't tremble. Determined she dragged her eyes from her hands on Rainy's reins and met his. Hell if she'd let this man make her feel out of control. The second she met his eyes again she felt a pool of molten lava swirl in her belly. He was smiling at her, genuinely smiling. God, he had dimples. Huge ones, in both cheeks, and just enough scruff to keep him from looking like a boy. His lips were full and his skin darkened handsomely from the Texas sun. His brown hair was curling sweetly in the heat and she knew he was a heart breaker. Just like Royce.

But, her brother held him in high regard, and he was the barn manager, she was going to need to at least interact with him so she spoke again.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot. Let's just forget it." She wouldn't apologize, not even for Jasper. This was the best she would do.

"That an apology?" He questioned his left eyebrow arching up toward his temple.

"No, but it's an olive branch."

He nodded and turned to walk away. Rosalie swore softly under her breath. "We're all going for a ride… if you'd like to come?"

"Oh Miss Hale…" He shook his head laughing. "That was my olive branch sweetheart. Ya'll enjoy your ride now; I've got work to be done."

Goddamn it! Rosalie thought. He'd turned his back and walked away from her again! This was just getting ridiculous. How was it that he was making her so furious, and at the same time all she wanted to do was jump his bones? She blew out a quick breath before turning Rainy around to face the others.

"Ready to have some fun?"

Alice and Edward laughed and nodded, and the four of them were off. As she was riding around the ranch, she couldn't help but think of all the memories this old place held. She remembered all the times she and Jasper had roamed these fields, together and apart. She had planned to get married out here, next to the oak tree that her Great-Great Grandaddy had planted when he'd bought the ranch. He and his wife had planted it, and their children had watched it grow. It was beautiful. But life wasn't always worthy of the nature we live it in.

She remembered races, camp outs, cattle runs, sneaking out and coming home. She knew that no matter how much she tried to run from it that this ranch was in her blood, her ties to it as deep as the roots of that oak tree. As they road across the grassy land she closed her eyes and smelled the sweet familiarity, loving the caress of the breeze on her cheeks. When Rosalie saw the Ranch came back into view in the distance she knew that she wouldn't be leaving until she'd settled this. She'd run to New York to escape the past, the criticism of not only everyone in town, but also her father, and the shame at what had happened. She'd left to show that she was stronger than what had happened, but instead she'd shown weakness. It might take some time, but she wasn't going to be happy until she'd resolved everything that had happened four years ago.


	4. Chapter 4

***Hides* I know it's been so long since my last update, and this one isn't very long at that, and I'm sorry! This past week has been craziness. I'm just wrapping up my summer classes and the workload caught me off guard. I'm going to try and get you guys a nice beefy post by Friday to make up for it. I will give you a sneak peek though, since I've been gone so long. We're getting close to Rosalie and Emmett's first kiss. It's taking them some time, but when they get there, it will be worth the wait. I love reading your reviews of the chapters, so anything you want to comment on (or suggest) is appreciated! Thank's for your patience and support! Enjoy :)**

**As always these character's belong to the lovely SM and I'm just the girl behind the laptop dreaming about cowboys!**

They reached the ranch and between the four of them settled their horses into their stalls for the rest of the evening. As soon as they reached the big house Rosalie's mouth started to water at the smells coming from the kitchen. It was no surprise when she found Melanie settled in the kitchen stirring a large pot of chili on the stovetop. Rosalie was thrilled to see the woman who had been the closest thing to a mother Rosalie had ever had. She was a small woman, barely touching five foot one, and thin as a whip. At the sound of Rosalie's footsteps Melanie turned around and her wrinkled face split into a wide grin full of pearly white teeth.

"Why is that my Rosie Posie?" Melanie cried wiping her tiny hands on her flowered apron as she walked toward Rosalie her arms spread wide for a hug. Rosalie moved into them with a practiced ease and soon the familiar arms were gripping her tight.

"Hey Melanie, I've missed you." Melanie's grip was surprisingly tight for her small stature and Rosalie loved the feel of her arms. She still smelled like a mixture of lemons and hand cream. Her hair, once a light brown was now a silvery grey and hung in a tight braid down her back. Her eyes met Rosalie when she pulled away and they were still the same misty grey wide and honest. She was a truly remarkable woman.

"I've missed you too child. It's been much too long, although I did so love that card you sent me on my birthday. It's still hanging on my refrigerator." Rosalie blushed. She'd sent that card two years ago, and it was the only time she'd contacted Melanie after she'd left.

"I'm sorry I haven't talked to you recently Melanie."

"What's done is done child. There's no since living in the past. You're here now and I'm enjoying this time while I have it."

Rosalie smiled and squeezed Melanie's elbow gently. "Full of knowledge as always Mel. I'd like you to meet my best friends, this is Alice, and this is Edward." She gestured to them and they Melanie took both of their hands in hers.

"I'm so glad to meet the people who my Rosalie holds dear. She doesn't make friends easily you know."

Alice giggled. "Oh we know, she didn't exactly make it easy for us." Edward smiled at her comment and Melanie joined into the laughter.

"Well I'm so glad to meet you. If ya'll take a seat I'll have you up some tea, chili, and cornbread before you can say Supper."

Rosalie laughed but Edward shook his head. "No tea for me please, it's a little too sweet. Do you have any milk?"

"Oh sugar bless your heart. Clearly you yanks don't have many women like me if you think that's sweet, I'll get you some milk." Melanie teased with a grin, which caused Alice and Rosalie to dissolve into laughter and Edward's neck to redden. "Jasper love, can you call in everyone for supper?"

Jasper nodded and took a few steps before simply opening up the door and shouting out a call of "Supper, get it while it's hot!" Then he came back into the kitchen to grab the tray that Melanie held out to him to bring to their father. While Jasper was walking up the stairs Rosalie took that as her chance to ask who else would be joining them for dinner.

"Why Emmet and his sister, Bella. Such nice family those two, so close, he was traveling with Bella when we asked Emmett on, and since she's all on her own, she usually joins us for supper." Rosalie fought the urge to scowl at the news. Apparently her displeasure was obvious on her face because Melanie pursed her lips.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, you can just wipe that prissy look right off you're pretty little mouth. You don't want it to stick that way do you child?

Rosalie flushed across the back of her neck. "Melanie, I absolutely cannot stand that man. He's absolutely awful. You should hear the things he-"

"Oh Rosalie, you hush now. I know how to judge a person and that man is good through and through. Give him a chance baby doll."

Rosalie sighed heavily and picked up the plates and bowls Melanie had set out and began to set the table. Alice followed with the silverware and Edward the drinks. Melanie carried the cornbread and the salad to the table, knowing that everyone would serve themselves the chili because it was too big to rest on the table.

"All righty, why don't y'all go wash up for supper it'll be a few minutes 'fore everybody makes their way in." Melanie smiled at Rosalie as she spoke and the threesome made their way back to the bathroom to wash up. It didn't take them long, but when they were back the table was full. Rosalie's first thought was that her father's seat at the head of the table was painfully empty. Her second was to notice that her old chair was empty seating her right across from Jasper, and next to a woman who she assumed was Emmett's sister Bella. She was short, but pretty, with a round face and a warm smile lit across her face when she saw Rosalie enter. She rose and took a step toward Rosalie. Her eyes were a warm chocolate brown and her dark hair was pulled back into a loose braid down her back. She extended a hand to Rosalie in greating.

"Hey, I'm Bella, Emmett's kid sister and the new local veterinarian. It's great to finally meet you Rosalie, I've heard so much about you."

She was sweet, Rosalie would give her that. Rosalie took her hand and smiled fleetingly. "It's nice to meet you too Bella, what happened to Reese?" She asked referring to the former vet, and a close family friend.

"He's essentially retired now," Jasper answered for her his eyes telling Rosalie to play nice. It was unnecessary of course, Bella seemed likeable enough, Rose didn't see them having any problems.

"Yeah, after Emmett decided to stay on I decided I might as well settle down her too, at least for a while and after a few months of me working under him Reese decided to let me do most of the work. He's still making house calls for some people but for the most part everyone just calls me."

Rosalie nodded and began to fill her plate with salad and cornbread. She stood and made her way toward the kitchen to fill up her own bowl of chili. She wasn't alone in the kitchen for long. Everyone was in a rush to fill their belly after a long day outside. The dinner was long, and Rosalie spent most of her time simply observing. It was nice to see Jasper happy, and while Emmett wasn't even close to her favorite person, it was nice to see how well he and Jasper got along.

After dinner Rosalie and Alice retired to their room. Edward opted to retire with the other guys for some drinks and chatter while Alice and Rosalie were looking for some girl time. Alice, being the wonderful person that she was, invited Bella to join them. She accepted and before Rosalie knew it the three of them were settled on the basement couch with a huge bowl of popcorn and three large glasses of tea sweet enough to rot your teeth. Rosalie was in heaven. She loved the attention that modeling gave her, and she loved that her job kept her busy enough to keep her mind off her problems, but she hated the food.

She was naturally slender, but her agent insisted that she be in charge of Rosalie's diet and exercise plans. She was outrageous. But right now Rosalie didn't care about her weight, or her image, or even Tanya's wrath when she found out what Rose had been eating while she was gone. This trip right now was about Rosalie, and she was going to get as much out of it as she could. The trio enjoyed a healthy two hours of romance before the girl talk came into play.

Bella was the first to delve into the usual girl chatter with a blushed question, "so you're friend Edward, what does he do for a living?"

Alice's eyes lit up. "Edward is technically Rose's 'body guard' but really he's a musician, a really talented one too. He isn't very fond of performing, but he's written music for a lot of well known bands. You'd probably even be able to sing along if they came up on the radio!" Rosalie laughed.

"It's true, half the time I have to watch my own back, because his head is so wrapped up in whatever he's working on." Rosalie teased.

"He's single too you know, never really too fond of New York girls." Alice added unabashed.

"It's true, and he's such a romantic" Rosalie added in her frank fashion. The duo laughed at Bella's violent blush.

"Well… that's good to know…" She stumbled biting her lip.

"Oh Bella, don't be embarrassed. We're sorry if we upset you, it's just that we don't really have anyone outside of each other to have chats like this with, and neither of us are in any position to have an actual romance ourselves." Alice soothed a grin wide on her face.

"Is that why you are Emmett are having such troubles Rosalie? Because you aren't interested in anything to do with the opposite sex?" Bella was crimson at this point, and her hand clapped over her mouth quickly, almost as if she wanted to push the words back inside.

Rosalie looked at her for a moment, choosing her words carefully before she spoke. "No, that isn't why. You're brother and I have very different personalities, and we've gotten off on the wrong foot. It's not that I'm not interested in the opposite sex, it's just…" Every time I see him I want to jump his bones, she thought to herself. "We're no good for each other. I'm no good for anyone really." She smiled sadly and rose.

"Oh, Rosalie." Alice murmured, so softly that it escaped Bella's ears.

"It's getting late," Bella said hastily, "I'd better be heading back home. But it was nice spending time with y'all. I haven't really gotten a chance to make many girl friends here yet." Alice wrapped her arms around Bella in a tight hug after she rose from the sofa and Bella returned the gesture warmly. Rosalie offered a genuine smile and nodded her head.

"And Rosalie?" Bella added as she made her way to the door, continuing when Rosalie's eyes met hers. "It's true, you might not be good for Emmett, but he's a strong man. And I think he deserves to decide whether it's a risk he wants to take himself."

She left then, closing the door with a soft click without waiting for a response. Who, Rosalie mused grumpily, had taught these siblings that move? Alice shot her a meaningful look, which she promptly ignored and made her way silently back to the room they were sharing. They climbed into bed and settled down for the night. After a few moments of silence in the dark Alice finally spoke. "He seems like someone who's worth the risk, Rose." Rosalie pretended to ignore the whispered remark, but it kept her awake for most of the night.


End file.
